Home Away from Home
by AnonymousW
Summary: I know I'm going to get in trouble for this, and I know I'm not supposed to write real people fiction here but I couldn't help myself. This is a sabriel story ( Sarah Gabriel). Please forgive this and feel free to review it. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

They have been living in Toronto together now for almost a year, and Gabriel always treated her with extra care, especially now that her second kid was on the way.

He woke up that morning to his alarm, and stepped into the kitchen to find the usual scene of every morning. Sarah was here, preparing some deliciously healthy breakfast while humming songs he swore he had never heard. He doesn't think it's wrong that he grew to love this ritual – at least he doesn't allow himself to think it through.

"Morning there!" Sarah greeted cheerfully without turning around

"God! You scared me, how did you know I was here?" Gabriel asked

"You are not as light as you think you are, believe me" she teased and turned to face him

"And morning to you too, sleep well?" he smiled at her as he awaited her response

"Yep, great. Come on let's finish up, we're gonna be late for work"

"You know", Gabriel said with a mouthful of this amazing fruit salad she does, "you have to stop taking care of me, I should be paying attention to you. Plus I'm starting to really like this" he flirted. They always did, it was nothing new.

"Gosh Gabriel, I'm not made of porcelain just cause I'm pregnant. Plus I need some extra reminders of how to treat a child, and you know.."

"Alright alright very funny" he stopped her before she could finish, and asked "You ready?"

Sarah nodded, and he accompanied her to the car, keeping a close distance as if waiting for something bad to happen.

The day passed quickly, and it was around 5 pm when Gabriel noticed something wrong with Sarah. He was shooting a scene with Patrick, but heard Meghan ask Sarah if everything was alright. She looked shocked, and gave her friend a mumble "Yeah I'm fine". Meghan asked her if she were sure, and Sarah answered that she just hadn't got much sleep. When hearing this, Gabriel now knew for sure something was wrong, and asked Aaron if they could take a 10 minutes break. As soon as Aaron granted him that break, Gabriel casually walked to Sarah. On his way to her, Meghan stops him: "Hey Gabriel, I think something is" but he stops her before she could continue her sentence

"Yeah I'm going to find out what's wrong", he said, worry in his eyes

When he looked again at where Sarah was standing, he saw her afar entering her trailer. He followed her then knocked on the door

"Sarah, it's me Gabriel, can I come in?" he asked softly

She opened the door and as soon as their eyes met, Sarah burst into tears. Gabriel was puzzled. He hadn't seen her cry for a while now, and he wasn't sure if something had happened or those were hormones effects. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he could feel his neck wet with her tears.

"Hey..hey what's wrong?"- he whispered

It took him some effort to understand between her hitched words mixed with tears what was going on. Her grandpa passed away an hour ago. Gabriel cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek while sweeping away her tears.

"I'm sorry it'll be alright" and he hugged her tightly as she continued her weeping.

Outside the trailer, Patrick walked to Meghan

" Hey whatsup with Gabriel? He snapped in the middle of the scene" Patrick asked

"It's Sarah. Something's wrong and she wouldn't tell me. He went in her trailed five minutes ago. I hope all is alright"

Sarah started to calm down. They sat on the couch and she said: "Go, you need to finish that scene with Patrick"

"Oh it can wait. What are you gonna do? Do you wanna stop working today? Go to NY now? I'll talk to Aaron" Gabriel asked

"No no. I'll go there tonight after we finish shooting, got the weekend to…take care of that" Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and Gabriel felt a pinch in his heart

"And Santtu's going to meet you there?" He asked

"I haven't told him yet. He's on this very important business trip in Spain. He's been planning and working on it so long, I don't want to ruin it. I'll text him in a bit, he's probably busy" she replied

"Okay but you can't go there alone, I'm coming with you" Gabriel told her, with full determination

"No. You don't have to, the whole family is there" Sarah replied stubbornly

"I want to. You sure as hell ain't going alone. You're pregnant! Plus, I liked grandpa Friday, although I'm pretty sure he hated my guts. I'm coming with you, no room for arguing about that"

Sarah was about to retort at him but she saw a look of full determination in his eyes and decided to let it go. Deep down, she knew she needed someone there, her family is probably devastated, it is her they expect to be strong.

"Oh and by the way he liked you" Sarah said softly

"I don't think so, but if he did, he had an odd way to show it" Gabriel smiled gently. "Come on" he continued, "let's get out and finish as soon as possible, I'll take care of everything and notify Jacinda"

They walked out of the trailer and he put his arms around her waist. She gently squeezed his hand as they parted, each continuing their separate scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel prepared everything. The ticket, the transportation and even got different snacks for the ride to the airport to fit with Sarah's fluctuating cravings. They sat in silence in the taxi and she suddenly squeezed his hand and whispered: "Thank you Gabriel". He squeezed her hand back and held it a bit longer and looked into her eyes: "Anything Sarah". And it's amazing how genuine she felt his words were, and it comforted her somehow. The rest of the ride was silent, except for when he kept insisting that she eat a snack. They finally shared a skittles bag.

They flew in first class. The check in was smooth and they were soon seated in their places. Suddenly Sarah shouted: "Oh my god! Oona, what will I tell her? Do you think Santtu is going to tell her? She's with him there, spending the days at our friends' place; they have a kid her age..." Sara was talking so fast and panic was filling her eyes. Gabriel stopped her: "Hey Sarah. It's okay, I'm sure Santtu will take care of it. Don't worry about that now. Try to get some sleep". Exhaustion won over panic, and Sarah soon fell asleep, immediately followed by Gabriel. Gabriel woke up to the sound of the captain announcing their arrival to New York. The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was Sarah's red hair. Her head was on his shoulder and she was sound asleep. He wished he didn't have to wake her up; she looked so peaceful like this. He whispered her name. When she didn't move so he softly caressed her hair. She opened her eyes and Gabriel informed her they had arrived. "God I'm sorry I must've hurt your shoulder" she said. Gabriel teased: "Your brain is not THAT heavy you know…"She hit him softly on his arm: "Asshole" and Gabriel was happy he made her smile. Soon they were seated in the car on their way to Sarah's home. When they entered the neighborhood Gabriel couldn't help but mention how long it's been since the last time he came here. Sarah nodded and said: "Yeah it's been a long time". Gabriel noticed Sarah wasn't feeling well. He searched for her gaze and said:" Hey Sarah, it'll be okay". She replied: "I know I know I just…Mom is devastated, I don't know if I can see her like this". As soon as she finished her sentence, her house appeared by the end of the road. They stepped out of the taxi and the driver helped them get their suitcases out. Gabriel tipped him and walked next to Sarah. She knocked on the door and the older of her sister Ann opened. She hugged Sarah and was clearly surprised by Gabriel's presence. Sarah explained: "Santtu is in Spain, I told him not to come but he insisted". Gabriel smiled at Ann who returned his smile. He didn't know her much. When he and Sarah were best friends/dating, she was away for college. Sarah's mother appeared in the hallway and said with a tired voice: "Of course he's not gonna let you come alone, he's a decent man. And what were you thinking? Where's Santtu?" Sarah's phone started ringing and she said: "Speaking of which, let me take that". Gabriel politely smiled at Sarah's mom and greeted her: "Mrs. Rafferty, I'm very sorry for your loss". She walked towards him and hugged me: "For the love of God Gabriel, call me Mary, you've known me too long". Gabriel smiled. Sarah's mom always made him feel welcome, and Sarah always teased that she had a soft stop for him. Her father walked in the room. Michael Rafferty was one intimidating man. He gave a strong handshake to Gabriel and looked for Sarah who was still on the phone. When she hung up she hugged her mother, and tears started streaming down both ladies faces. Sarah said: "Santtu is super mad I texted him the news. He and Oona are coming on Sunday for the funeral. He told her the news, and is a bit confused about her full comprehension of the situation. I guess we'll have to deal with it with time". Gabriel said: "I'm gonna take the suitcases to…your room Sarah?" She nodded and said: "Last room on…" he continued "The right, yes I remember". He quickly held each suitcase in a hand and took them upstairs.

When he entered the bedroom, a rush of memories and scenes flashed in his mind, and he marveled at how the room seems to be exactly the same, with few additions and surely some removed things. Connie and Constance passed by and saw Gabriel in Sarah's room. Connie quickly said: "Oh hey. You in this room again, that's weird". Connie was always the funny one, and he was glad to see she still hasn't changed. He knew her the most, as Sarah and she were pretty close. He also greeted Constance politely. They soon left and Sarah joined him in the room. She looked exhausted. "Why don't you take a relaxing bath and I'll find us something to eat?" Gabriel asked, then quickly remembered: "Do you want me to call Connie or something? Do you need help in there?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm due in 3 months Gab, stop worrying. Just unzip me please". She turned her back to him, and he stepped closer and started unzipping her dress. He smiled at the sight of her freckled back and the memory of how he had to kiss every one of them. He also noticed her back was cold when his thumb touched it. "Are you cold?" He asked. "Only a little". She answered. When she felt the zipper at her lower back, she quickly turned around and thanked him, and got into the bathroom. Gabriel went down and looked at the kitchen to see if anyone were there. As he entered it, he saw Sarah's parents discussing something, and coughed a little to make an appearance. They both turned to him and he quickly said: "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm just going to prepare something to eat for Sarah". Her mother quickly jumped: "Oh I'll do that, you're surely tired from the trip and working all day". Gabriel was firm in his answer: "No Mrs. Rafferty, euhm Mary, you should rest. It's okay I know my way in the kitchen". Her husband said: "Gabriel is right. Just go to bed, and we'll worry about the whole ceremony tomorrow". Mary agreed and wished them both a goodnight. It's only then that Gabriel noticed the time, it was 1 am already. He looked up at Michael and said: "Maybe you should rest too sir, I'm sure it's been a long day". Michael smiled slightly and said: "I need to find someone for the music on Sunday. Mary says he loved music and she thinks there should be some". Gabriel replied: "I think it's a good idea. Listen my brother is in the music business so he can recommend the best, and I'll take care of everything. Sounds good? "Michael nodded and said: "Thank you, we'll arrange that tomorrow. Don't stay up late". When he left, Gabriel quickly opened the fridge and decided to prepare a consistent salad. He started cutting lettuce and tomatoes when he heard Sarah coming in. "Hey, he said without looking. Good bath?"Sarah answered: "Hmm perfect". She walked and stood next to him. She smelled so nice that he couldn't not mention it. She smiled and offered her help. As soon as they sat at the table to eat, Gabriel's phone rang. It was Jacinda. He got up and walked to the balcony. Sarah couldn't hear the conversation but suddenly felt bad. She felt responsible for a lost weekend between Gabriel and his family. Her thoughts were cut by Gabriel's voice. "Sarah, Jacinda wants to talk to you". Sarah surprisingly took the phone: "Hey Jacinda". The voice on the other end replied: "Sarah I'm so sorry for your loss. Stay strong". Sarah replied: "Thanks Jacinda, it's really nice of you. And I'm sorry Gabriel came along, I tried to tell him not to.."Jacinda quietly said: "It's okay. You two know how to take care of each other. Plus he couldn't leave you alone. Anyway I'm sorry again and my condolences to your family". Sarah smiled and said: "Thanks Jacinda. Give Satine a kiss from me". And she hung up. Gabriel and Sarah shared the meal silently; it has been a long day. When they finished, they went to the room upstairs and Gabriel instructed her to sleep. He would take a shower and go to bed as well. He prepared a pillow and bed sheets on a mattress on the floor. Sarah said: "You don't have to sleep on the floor Gab, you can sleep next to me I'm not THAT huge". He laughed at her while she rolled her eyes. "It's okay, I like sleeping on the floor." he answered. "Alright, your loss then. Come on, go shower". He shortly found himself in her bathroom and realized he had to use her shampoo since there was none other available. The hot water felt good and he soon felt relaxed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and peaked to see if Sarah was still up. His pjs were still in the suitcase. He tiptoed his way to the suitcase and opened it. Sarah was looking at him from the bed. She decided to tease him: "Looking good Gab!". Gabriel jumped at the sound of her voice: "Gosh Sarah, you scared me". She couldn't stop giggling, and it made him smile. He slipped into his pajamas and lied on the floor. They wished each other goodnight and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gabriel opened his eyes, it took him a while to remember where he was. He looked at the watch on the wall. 11 am. He hasn't slept that much in a while. He looked to his right and saw Sarah's hand dangling from the bed. He got up, looked at her and decided not to wake her up. She could use all the rest she can have. He put on some jeans and polo t-shirt and decided to contact his brother about the music arrangement for the funeral. He asked Jesse for the best and he assured him he'll take care of it. He went down to the kitchen and saw that everyone was up. "Morning" he greeted them all. "Mr. Rafferty, it's all arranged for the music". He gratefully thanked him and Mary said: "That's really nice of you Gabriel. Sarah still sleeping?" He smiled and said: "It's nothing. Yes I figured she could use some rest". Mary nodded and said: "Yes, it's a good idea. We'll wake her up for lunch; we're doing a barbecue today. And don't worry we prepared veggie things for you". Gabriel could feel that Mary was trying to be enthusiastic so he said: "Oh thank you! You didn't have to. Mr. Rafferty I can give you a hand with the grilling if you don't mind". Michael nodded and said: "Sure, that would be great".

Soon, the whole kitchen was in motion, the girls were helping their mother, and Gabriel and Michael set up the grill in the terrace. Michael handed him a beer than said: "Want scotch?"Gabriel answered: "No no a beer is good". They shared a moment in silence, but they soon found themselves discussing baseball. Their vivid discussion was interrupted by Sarah's voice: "Oh hey there. Still trying to get my father's approval I see?" she joked. Gabriel loved when she teased, even though he could notice it wasn't as light as usual. He rolled his eyes and said: "Oh no, I stopped trying a long time ago". Michael laughed lightly and said: "I'm gonna check on your mother. We'll continue that discussion later Gabriel", leaving them alone. Sarah was wearing sportswear, and her eyes were still a bit sleepy. She asked: "What discussion?" curiosity sending a spark in her eyes. Gabriel replied nonchalantly: "Oh nothing, baseball. Sleep well?"Sarah nodded and said: "Yeah, really well". "Thank god! At least that snoring was a good sign" he said. Sarah was surprised and shouted: "Whaaat? I do not!..Do I?". She blushed a little. Gabriel burst into laughter: "No you don't, you sleep like an angel" he teased. "No but seriously I felt like I should check your pulse 3 times". "Watch me sleeping Macht? That's an 11 on creepy scale" she retorted. They both started laughing, and it felt good. Their banter was interrupted by Michael's voice: "Hey Gabriel, help me move the table out? The weather is nice". Sarah rested her hand on his shoulder and teased: "Go! Maybe you'll gain points for your "Pleasing Michael Rafferty list"". He just answered: "Unbelievable" trying to act annoyed.

They sat for lunch and everyone was talking across the table. The topic was then focused on grandpa Friday. They remembered funny stories, touching ones, and Gabriel was really enjoying these stories. Sarah suddenly said: "Oh my god Gab, remember that time when he went into my bedroom and we were making out?"Gabriel started laughing: "Please how can I forget, I haven't slept ever since, I'm pretty sure this is the day he officially hated me". Everyone at the table was laughing. Mary said: "He didn't hate you!" Sarah jumped in: "See? I told him and he wouldn't believe me". Mary continued: "He really didn't. He even said you were a fine good looking guy". Gabriel found himself acting proud when Sarah hit him suddenly: "Please, stop gloating". After lunch they all drank tea on the terrace, and Sarah was contemplating the view when Gabriel joined her. "When are Santtu and Oona coming?" He asked. "Tomorrow morning, before the funeral. He couldn't find a flight earlier." Gabriel nodded: "I found a flight right after the funeral; I'll be leaving after the ceremony". She smiled and said: "Thanks Gab, really. I'm glad you're here". It made him smile and then he said: "I'm glad I'm here too. I missed the Rafferty's dynamic".

In the afternoon, Sarah's parents were checking on last details for the funeral. Her sisters helped too and Sarah and Gabriel decided to rest. Well actually he decided she should rest. She insisted he joined her up and complained: "I mean if you're going to MAKE me rest, at least come entertain me". When they entered the room, Gabriel started pacing around the room, looking at pictures on the shelf. He couldn't help the huge smile on his face when he saw an old picture of them. He loved that picture. They were posing when Sarah said something really funny and they burst into laughter. Mary took the photo at that instant. They looked really happy, and Gabriel always told Sarah he wanted a copy of this picture. When she saw him smiling at it, it made her smile and she quickly said: "I love it too. I'm giving you a copy I swear". She lied down on the bed, and he sat on the chair opposing her. They talked about suits and the cast. Then Gabriel said: "Sarah if you really don't want to sleep we can sit on the porch outside" She jumped: "Thank god, I was gonna die" He smirked: "Well since when are you so submissive. Come on let's go out" He grabbed his sweater on the way. They sat on the swing on the porch and talked about random things. The sun was setting and the weather was getting colder. Gabriel noticed Sarah was shivering and gave her his sweat: "Wear this" he ordered her. "Ouw you're so bossy" she teased, and slipped into his sweatshirt. His perfume was all over it. Sarah then asked: "Remember that song you used to sing to me when I was down? You know, that one of hall and oats". Gabriel said: "Sara smile". Sarah said: "Yeah that one. How was it again?" Gabriel started singing

_And when you're cold I'll warm you, when you feel you can't go on I'll come and hold you. It's you and me forever. Sara smile, won't you smile a while for me Sara._

He turned and looked at her and she flashed him the most beautiful smile."Your voice is unbelievably warm. You still write songs?". He never talked about that. Hell no one knew he did except her and Jesse. He said: "Only a little. There's a period when I did, a lot. But not anymore" She said: "I want to hear them. ALL". He smiled at her excitement. They were joined by the rest of the family, and they just sat on the porch, playing charades. Gabriel Sara and Connie were on the same team. The night passed quickly, and everyone retreated to their rooms, except for Sarah, her mom, and Gabriel. Gabriel sensed that Mary wanted to talk to Sarah alone, so he excused himself: "I'm going to change, I'll see you Sarah. Good night Mary". He went up to the room and started taking off his clothes, he put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and sat on the bed waiting for Sarah.

Minutes later, she walked into the room. He could tell she just had an emotional talk with her mom, her eyes were glassy and her jaw was tense. She was going to explode. "You ok Sarah?" he asked softly. She replied with a shaky voice: "Yeah yeah. Let's just sleep". Gabriel knew better than to push it. If she wanted to talk about it she would, and he wasn't going to make her. He fixed his sleeping area on the floor next to the bed and watched as Sarah changed her clothes and slid in the bed. He laid on his back, waiting for Sarah to fall asleep. He suddenly heard her sniff. Once, twice and then she burst into tears. He quickly got up and she moved in her bed to give him a space to sit. He didn't say anything; he just put his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his abdomen. Tears were streaming down her face and wetting his t-shirt. He just waited for her to start talking, and it broke his heart to see her like that. "I never visited you know?" Sarah said between sobs. "He was sick and I barely visited'' She continued. "Don't torture yourself Sarah. You live in a different city, you work all the time, you try to visit as much as you can" Gabriel softly said. "No..I could have m-more. Mom told me the situation was critical the last week, and I didn't..I wasn't here in his last moments." Gabriel didn't know what to say to ease her pain. He kept rubbing her shoulder as she continued crying. He placed his lips on the top of her hair and waited for her to calm down. Her sobbing was softer, smaller. She raised her head and was now looking Gabriel in the eyes. "You know, last year I came to visit and he asked about you. We had just started shooting. He asked if we still talked, and I told him how you basically got me the job". Gabriel smiled and put a strand of her hair behind her ears. "Your talent got you the job" he replied. Sarah continued "Then he admitted to me that he always thought we were endgame. He said you always knew how to make me laugh, and take care of me. I mean he told me he liked Santtu but that it's good that you're still around" Gabriel didn't know what to say so Sarah took a folded paper out of her back pocket. "It's what mom gave me. He left me this letter. He says he's proud of me". Another wave of sobs started and Gabriel held her tighter. Her face was now buried in his neck. She said: "The baby in me, whether it's a boy or girl, will have his name as a middle name. Friday". Gabriel whispered: "That's the coolest middle name anyone could have".


End file.
